Last words
by Crazylovedcomplexchick
Summary: Ok. We really don't know what happen to the Animorphs in their last battle. I think that they died trying to save Ax but thats me. Anyway if they did what would they be thinking. I kinda tried my hand at it so...hum...here it is.


Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Animorphs

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Animorphs. K.A.A is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a dangerous smile on Jake's face.

Rachel's smile.

"Full emergency power to the engines," Jake said. "Ram the blade ship." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jake

I knew that what I was doing was going to kill all of us. I knew though that it would save Ax. How can I do this, I thought to myself? I saw Menderash power the engines and start the Rachel moving. I looked at Marco. He had a smile on his face. He knew what was going to happen. He knew that this would be his last smile. He looked over at me and held his thumbs up. I smiled. I was glad one of us was able to smile. I then looked at the view screen. I saw the horrifying face of Ax haft form of a human/Andilite and knew that we had to save him. Even if it meant death. However, who was I to make these people die? They came, I thought they where taking there own life in there hands. But to never see earth again. 

We were moving at a fast speed, about 1000l light years a minute. My thoughts returned to Cassie. Remembering are last conversion. Why didn't we have anything after the war, I asked myself? It was better, I said to myself. Fait knew what would happen to me and Cassie couldn't take losing me. At least she would have some hope that I would still me alive. I look at Tobias. His face was of stone again just like always. The only time he smiled was when he was with Rachel. He would be with her again. Now, maybe he could be happy. I close my eyes as I knew we where moving to the bladeship. I wish time could have stand still. Just for a few moments. However, it couldn't. So, I stood there and wish the best for Cassie, I just hope she knew I loved her. I looked at the view screen and waited for impact. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marco

Ok, I thought to myself you had a wonderful life at home. All that money and women. Why did you leave your home? PLANET EARTH!? I looked over and saw Jake. I knew that he was the reason. I mean Jake was my leader, my brother, and my best friend. I couldn't let him go alone. And here I was about to die because he wanted to go off and play hero. At least what time after the war I had was good. I mean I did finally fine me a girl. I looked at the view screen. We where so close to the bladeship, only a few miles away. Only a few more minutes now. So, this is what it was like to know you where going to die. Was the sadness what Rachel felt? I didn't want to think that she died with this fear. That she died knowing she help the human race. We would all be with her soon. Cassie would be the only one of the famous six that lived. The weird thing is. She wouldn't even know it. She would think that maybe one day we would come back. I was glad it was that way. I didn't want to die though. I mean don't get me wrong. I knew we all must die one day…I just didn't want it to be today. At least I would die in battle. I guess I wouldn't go home and make another million writing a book or going on a talk show. I could just see Opha. 

"So what was it like on the ship for so long?" She would say.

I would look at her and smile and say," Long and boring. I never knew the Andilites had a since of humor. They pack honey buns like it was a way of life." 

And she and the audience would laugh like always. God, how much I would miss that, but how can you miss something when you are dead. Yeah, Marco I thought you went in fighting and you are going out. At least I would die knowing I did the right thing. Yeah just, think that. 

The right thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tobias

This was it. Only a few more minutes and this would be over. I would die knowing Ax was ok and that I would be with Rachel. I wasn't afraid of death. I had wanted it for along time. There was just no life to me after Rachel. Maybe because Rachel was all I had. I hated knowing that I would die with Jake. How for so long I hated him. Now I didn't hate him. All missions can go wrong…I guess. We where closing in one the bladeship. A few more moments. What would happen to my mother? Yes, I hadn't seen her since the war but that was my choice. She would never know what happen to her son. I thought of sweet Cassie. I was glad she wasn't here. It wasn't her time to die. She had a job to do. I guess we all did. However, she had so much more. I looked out a window and saw beautiful deep space. It would all end soon. Well Rach, I thought I am coming soon. We where now inches from the bladeship. I closed my eyes. I saw a memory of seeing my mother for the first time. How sad and empty I felt when I found out my own mother had forgotten me. How happy she was when she could see. Then my mind went to the first time I morphed. How I wanted to stay a hawk forever and feel so free flying. Therefore, I did. I remember seeing how sad Rachel was. I think she wanted to cry, but the first time she saw, I could morph human. How her face lit up. A faint tear fell from my eye. We where so close now. Only seconds. My mind saw Rachel and me…are fist kiss. Then to her death. The look of grief on her face. Her last words to me…

"I love you." 

It was time. We hit the bladeship head on causing are ship to start exploding. Fires all over the ship. Seconds now. We saw the bladeship explode before are eyes. Ax was ok now, I thought. Now, it was are turn. 

"Good-bye earth," I said to myself. "Rachel I'm coming." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cassie

I awake with a cold sweat. What had happen? I looked at my window at the night sky and saw a star go dark. I guess the life had life it, I thought. I land back down. There was something night right. I felt so alone. When was Jake coming how, I thought. When he did come home, I would be waiting. I slowly close my eyes knowing I wouldn't sleep. I knew something had happen. I started to feel tears in my eyes. Why was I crying, I thought? Some how I went to dream land again but in the morning, I had the cold sweat and the feeling of loneliness. 


End file.
